Under the Mistletoe
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: Not sure why I am writing Christmasy stuff in July, but I guess I am. This is going to be at least three chapters focusing on different pairings including Perry and Della. The District Attorney's office is having its standard issue Christmas party. Lieutenant Tragg though is particularly exuberant and mischievous with the Mistletoe matchmaking this year.
1. Hamilton and Alexandra

Hamilton and Alexandra

He had hired her on Lieutenant Tragg's recommendation and he'd never once regretted it.

The snowy haired police detective had been a good friend and trusted confidante ever since he had joined the Los Angeles District Attorney's office as an assistant some years ago. He trusted Tragg's judgment implicitly. Hell, he trusted Tragg with his life and had a few times in the past.

Hamilton Burger, the Los Angeles District Attorney, gazed into the bathroom mirror pensively. He had just returned to his office from court. Victorious even, having defeated a foe whose name was not Perry Mason. Victories over Mason occurred only once in a blue moon, but nonetheless, Burger's mood was bolstered by his success in court.

The office Christmas party was due to begin within the half hour, eliciting a sigh of resignation and disappointment from the prosecutor. He had hoped to have more time to freshen up; even run home for a short while, but the afternoon session of court had run long.

He loosened his tie of the same sky blue shade as his enormous eyes; and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his pristine white dress shirt. His black suit jacket he had abandoned momentarily on his coat rack back in his office. Staring into the mirror again, he contemplated life, work, friendship, love, his future, if he was going to change his jacket and tie anyway. All of it. Relief washed over him to know that it still wasn't his father's face staring back at him.

 _What does it matter what I look like?_ He groused to himself. _Or who?_

But he knew it mattered to him and why.

 _Her._

His thoughts always drifted back to her when he had nothing more pressing occupying them.

Alexandra Mullen. His secretary of the last several years; and the only woman of the last few decades to make him question the wisdom of remaining a single man.

She wasn't glamorous or beautiful, but then he hadn't been graced with Paul Drake or Perry Mason's good looks either. In fact, she was only mildly attractive in that plain, girl next door way. Her most striking feature was her statuesque height. Without high heels, she was nearly as tall as he.

Whether she realized it or not, Alexandra made a successful case daily for herself as his wife if she wanted to be. She had a calming, soothing effect on him on his worst days; and her cheerful disposition and good humor never failed to lift his spirits no matter how bitter the loss to his courtroom foe, Perry Mason. Her mastery as a cook and a baker was showcased routinely at office parties and potlucks. And then there were those fancy tie knots she'd sent him into court with… How she hadn't already been taken to wife by some lucky man was anyone's guess, but Burger wasn't complaining.

He wasn't in love with her yet. The operative word being _yet._ The cold, unvarnished truth if he was honest with himself was he was terrified to fall in love with her. Terrified of becoming the surly and abusive drunk his father had been. Terrified of losing another love to an untimely death. Terrified of dying alone even though he believe he was doing the right thing for everyone by never having a family of his own.

Untying his tie, he yanked it from around his neck and tossed it on the counter. Splashing some cold water on his face, another cold truth hit him like a ton of bricks. His fears of becoming his father had intimidated him into settling for less than the life he really wanted. His father, long dead, apparently still held power over his son.

That angered Burger.

Toweling off his face, Hamilton Burger snatched up his tie and exited the restroom. He strode down the hall to his office and caught his old buddy, Tragg in the process of hanging mistletoe in his doorway.

"Just in case you and Ms. Mullen want to take a break from the crowd this evening," the old man winked, mischief twinkling in his still bright blue eyes. Tragg didn't miss much and he'd caught the younger man's lingering looks at his young secretary on many occasions.

"I can always count on you, Tragg," Burger grinned with equal mischief and slight hint of teasing sarcasm as he entered his office. His tie landed on his desk in a pile of black fabric. He'd put it away later.

Turning back toward his doorway he discovered that Tragg had shuffled off elsewhere, already having accomplished his task at Burger's office.

Someone else was standing there.

"Alexandra…," he breathed. His face flushed deep scarlet to match the fiery red waves of his hair. Here he was suit jacket and tie off and the top few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and now he was inappropriately addressing her by her first name. This evening was getting away from him quick, fast, and in a hurry.

She on the other hand was a vision in a strapless cherry red dress with cherry red lips to match. Her long, sunshine blonde hair was loose about her shoulders in soft curls and turquoise eyes twinkled with merriment from behind her black rimmed glasses. A single strand of pearls graced her long neck.

He began to apologize profusely, but her comforting smile stopped him.

"I heard court ran over today. I know you've barely had a chance to catch a breath. Let me help."

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Burger rounded his desk and reached into one of the drawers where he kept an assortment of regular ties and bowties. He never knew when he'd have to dash off somewhere right after work. He wished he had a closet in this place. He did however, have a full length mirror hanging on the same wall he'd hung his degrees and awards. It had been a habit of his to double check his appearance before dashing off to court.

His mischievous smirk tugged at his full lips once more as he motioned for Alexandra to come all the way inside his office. He rummaged through the drawer and with a victorious grin tugged out a red tie of a similar shade as Alexandra's dress.

The grin widened at her delightful laugh.

"You're ready for anything, I'll give you that. Come here, Mr. Burger. Let's get you fixed up."

Joining her in front of his mirror, he swallowed nervously.

He was still somewhat embarrassed that she'd caught him so unpresentable, but that wasn't the only reason for his jitters. Gone was his dutiful secretary swathed in drab, neutral colors and in her place was this vibrant, delightful creature that smelled heavenly and looked every inch a woman. And as he drew close enough to her that she could fuss with his shirt and tie, he became more and more excruciatingly aware of how much he was responding to her presence.

He tried to remind himself she often tied his tie for him when he wanted that extra touch and that this time was no different.

In his haste to find his red tie, the flustered prosecutor had forgotten to do up the remaining buttons of his dress shirt. It was an oversight that, unbeknownst to Hamilton Burger, thrilled his loyal secretary to no end. She bit her lip in a futile effort to stifle the delighted smile that tugged at her lips as she glimpsed the springy ginger curls on his chest and imagined running her fingers through them.

The red tie was next and Alexandra adjusted it around Burger's neck as she contemplated which fancy knot would look the most striking.

Burger gazed at her intently as she efficiently worked with his tie. Her efforts culminated in the somewhat triangular Rose Knot that had seemed appropriate for the red tie.

Sensing his eyes on her, Alexandra glanced up with a shy smile and pushed back a stray blonde curl, tucking it behind her ear. Their proximity and the intensity of his gaze suddenly felt intimate and her breath caught in her throat.

His brows furrowed in confusion and curiosity. Surely he must be mistaken, but her reaction to him seemed to suggest interest on her part as well.

 _But what would a delightful young woman like her want with an ornery old cuss like me? It must be my imagination._

"There," she said proudly, gently touching his elbow and turning him to the mirror. "What do you think of that?"

"I think you've outdone yourself again, Miss Mullen. As usual."

"It is going to look very becoming with that black suit jacket of yours…," she noted appreciatively. " _You're_ going to look very handsome. Not that you don't all the time."

"You think so, huh?"

His smile was warm, but the shyness with which he accepted praise was still apparent. Her admiration and adoration of him was showing now as it had in many photographs and newspaper articles for some time. He couldn't bring himself to embarrass her by teasing her about it. He was just grateful someone felt that way about him, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to her feelings or if he was just imagining things.

They both lingered in front of the mirror for a moment; Burger admiring her skill for tying ties she never had to wear and Alexandra admiring her boss for looking impressive in it.

Realizing that her thoughts about her boss were about to take her into unchaste territory, Alexandra shook herself and she traveled the short distance to his coat rack. She plucked the black suit jacket from it and helped Burger shrug into it.

He buttoned it as Alexandra centered the eye catching red tie and smoothed out the sleeves and lapels.

"See what did I tell you? You look handsome. And charming. Good luck finding someone that looks sharper than you tonight…"

Burger couldn't deny the way her words and efforts made him feel. Looking in the mirror and hearing those words tumble out of her mouth made him very nearly believe he was everything she said; and suddenly those wonderful words were cut off as his lips captured hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

Her response was enthusiastic and eager, her arms encircling his neck and pulling him closer. For a long, blissful moment, the pair found heaven in each other's arms. For Alexandra, Burger's kiss was almost as she'd imagined. His mouth tasted faintly of black licorice, likely owing to the Sen Sen he'd used to camouflage any hints of cigarette smoke. The pressure of his lips on hers was more forceful than what she'd imagined, but he'd been stressed for some time. Or perhaps he'd been holding back for so long.

Suddenly Burger pulled away, the kiss ending as abruptly as it had begun.

His eyes were wide with horror at what had just transpired and he blushed furiously as he gently pried her arms from around his neck.

"What have I done?!" His voice was barely a whisper, but it was heavy with self recrimination and embarrassment. How could he have done this to her; to their work relationship? He wanted a romantic relationship like he'd wanted few other things in the world, but his work demanded so very much of his time and attention. And then there were his fears about becoming the abusive jerk his father had been to his family. How could he possibly be the man she deserved?

Turning away from her, he placed his palms on his large, wooden desk and leaned over it, a deep exhale of frustration bursting passed his lips.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mullen. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. I acted inappropriately."

Alexandra's face was a mask of confusion and pain. Why was he fighting so hard what they both wanted? "I don't understand. It's not as if I don't want it."

Burger didn't look up. Instead, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to contain his emotions. "So do I, Alexandra. So do I. But my work demands so much of my time. I don't know how I'd ever be able to give you the time and attention you deserve."

The statuesque blonde stood there in shocked silence for a moment. How was he not seeing the flaw in his own logic? She was at work almost as often as he was in order to support him as best she could. Marching over to him, she grasped his elbow and turned him to face her.

"Don't you think I should be the one to decide how much time and attention I deserve?! How long have I been your secretary?! Who knows your schedule better than I do?!"

Her hand stole out to grab his tie and she gently pulled on it until her lips found his again. It was a little forward for a woman of the times, but the surprised attorney was left with no doubts about her feelings for him.

An eternity later, Alexandra released him. He blinked in surprise, his mouth still half open as she swept out of his office with a confident air, leaving the stunned District Attorney in her wake.


	2. Paul and Decisions

Paul and Decisions

A tux would have been too formal for the Christmas party tonight at the District Attorney's office, but Paul Drake was looking to dress to impress; and though he much preferred lighter colors, there honestly was nothing the ladies loved more than a tall, handsome gentleman in a dark suit. And as he stood there, admiring himself in the mirror, he noted with his boyish grin that he was indeed a tall, handsome gentleman in a dark, navy to be exact, suit.

He had picked the navy suit because it brought out his bright blue eyes. His dark brown hair had gone prematurely white years before, but in the navy suit it didn't bother him as much. In fact, the dark blue of that suit made the snowy color of his hair appear quite striking. Paul wasn't one to argue with striking no matter what color his hair was.

The grin though, faded as quickly as it had appeared. The same dilemma stared back at him in the mirror tonight just as it did every night he prepared for a date. As a private detective he was on call most of the time, particularly as he ran his own agency. The work hours he kept were unpredictable and could change at a moment's notice. The most damning impact of his work on his social life was the calls he got right smack in the middle of dates. His good friend, Perry Mason was unapologetically the worst culprit for those. Whether or not that was the result of Mason's warped sense of humor at times or that misery loved company, Drake couldn't say.

What he could say and wanted to was that he was actually interested in locating, identifying, and marrying Miss Right. For a detective, he sure was lousy at that.

He sighed dejectedly, his reflection in the mirror right there with him. His work had resulted in many first dates not culminating in second dates. To those who didn't know him well, the perception, however erroneous, had become that Paul Drake was a serial dater for sport. He resented that. Nothing could have been further from the truth. The bitterly cold truth was that he had yet to find a woman willing to put up with the interruptions and demands of his job for the long haul.

But Paul Drake was a lonely guy in the romance department. The house he was about to leave was so quiet he could hear a pin drop. Unless of course the telephone rang. What would it be like to come home to a house that wasn't just a house, but a home? A home that appealed to more senses than just the eyes. A home where he came home to the welcoming kiss of a woman who loved him and a table set for at least two, if not a small army. A home where the smells of a woman's perfume embraced him along with her hug and a home cooked meal awaited him after a long day on the job.

To be greeted with 'honey' or 'daddy' rather than Mr. Drake all the time.

Surely she had to be out there. Somewhere over the rainbow.

Or perhaps waiting under the mistletoe.

WMWMWM

Arriving fashionably late, the handsome detective quickly located Perry Mason near the punch bowl chatting with one of Burger's Deputy D.A.s that he occasionally squared off against in court. Drake waved at him to get his attention and weaved through the throng of people to reach the other man.

"Excuse me, " Mason said to the Deputy D.A. when he noticed Drake's arrival.

"Of course," the attorney said with a nod and wandered off to load up his plate again.

Fashionably late again, I see," Mason teased.

"A job ran late. Again. Figures."

"You're not the only one. Della was just talking to Gertie, Margo, and Ruby. They haven't seen Hamilton or Alexandra yet either."

"Burger? Late to his own office party?! That's a new one," Paul replied incredulously. "Like us, he practically lives at his office."

"Maybe Tragg has seen him," Mason wondered aloud.

Using his impressive height to his advantage, Drake scanned the room. He located Tragg parked enthusiastically under one of the many doorways he'd planted mistletoe. It was working for the mischievous old detective as many of the women in the party delighted him kisses on the cheek.

"Not if he's been at the kissing booth all afternoon," Drake mumbled. He had to admit that the stirrings of jealousy were welling up in him as he watched the irascible old man court more female attention in five minutes than he had that whole year.

Mason glanced over his shoulder to follow Drake's disbelieving gaze and his thick eyebrows shot for his hairline. A grin spread over his face as he slapped his good friend on the back.

"I think the good Lieutenant could use some stiff competition, Paul. Go on."

"Don't mind if I do," Drake grinned. He was about to rush off when he remembered the booze he brought that he meant to spike the punch with. "Can't forget about this," he laughed as he opened the bottle and poured a healthy dose into the bowl.

He was about to cap the bottle and leave it on the table next to the punch bowl for further use and then dash off to do battle with Tragg under the mistletoe when Hamilton Burger joined the party. The volume of the room died down as more people realized he'd arrived, seemingly from his office; but the curious glances and speculative whispers were the result of the fact that the District Attorney entered the room with a guiding hand on his secretary's lower back and with an infectiously joyful smile on his face.

"Well, it looks like those two finally figured it out," Della noted with quiet surprise as she joined them.

"You mean they're a couple now?!" Paul was incredulous. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Their secretaries were the women that put up with their insane work lives. They were the ones always patiently waiting in the wings ready to help in whatever way needed. They were the ones that made sure their bosses were fed if there was no time for the men to find food themselves. They were the ones with the welcoming smile when they returned to the office. They were right there all the time. Alexandra for Hamilton Burger. Della for Perry Mason. But for Paul…

Was it going to be Margo or Gertie?

Paul Drake had been looking for love in all the wrong places.


End file.
